Akatsuki: The FALSE Wedding
by BlooBerrys-chan
Summary: One day the Akatsuki recieves a letter from Pein's brother to attend his wedding. Pein has a brother! Kisame loves frozen salmon! Zetsu has Barney P.J.s! How'll the Akatsuki react when the wedding was just a set up for some evil plan? Slight Yaoi...
1. The News

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own anything in this story expect **_**Paul Nagato**_**. I don't know if '**_**Blue Rod Hotel'**_** is real or not, if it is, I used it without permission. I am sorry. The characters, Naruto, and the Akatsuki all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The mailman belongs to the mail company, and well Zetsu's puke belongs to Zetsu himself. **

**Chapter 1: The News**

_Sunday, May 3 _

_7:30a.m._

_Sasori and Deidara's Bedroom_

"Deidara!!! Go downstairs and get the mail from the mail man before Zetsu eats him again!!!" Sasori yelled at his blonde partner who was lying on the bed.

"Why don't you danna, un?" Deidara asked, not bothering to look up at his elder.

"Can't you see that I am a very busy man?!?!" Sasori hissed under his breath as he put the screw driver down.

"Yeah, a very busy man that enjoys playing with dolls, un." Deidara teased.

"Shut up you brat." Sasori said getting up on his work bench and walking over to the door.

"AHHhhhh...." a voice came from downstairs, and slowly trailed off.

"Not again." Sasori sighed.

"Look's like we're not getting mail today, un." Deidara chuckled.

The two artists exchanged glances, and then both rushed down the stairs to the Akatsuki Main Door.

_8:00a.m_

_Main Door _

"Zetsu...un." said the blonde man.

"Just what are we going to do about you...?" Sasori said staring at the blood marks across the door.

"Sorry..." Zetsu said in a low growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE?!?! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS JUST FUCKED UP MY RITUAL!!!" Hidan shouted, stomped down on the stairs and nearly tripped on the last 2.

"Hidan, calm down before you get a heart attack." Kakuzu said following behind him.

"NO! FUCK! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!" Hidan continued ranting. While Kakuzu just slowly walked away from this religious maniac towards the crime scene.

"So, I'm guessing this is the 9th mailman killed this week, yes?" Kakuzu said giving Zetsu disapproval eyes.

"Well, I can cough up the mail that were sent to us..." Zetsu quietly whispered, shuffling his feet around."

"Ew...un...I really don't want to see how the mail'll look like after Zetsu vomits it up, un. It must be all soggy and wet...and well...um and...porrigde-y...un." Deidara ended his sentence lamely.

"Where do you come up with all this crap?!?!" Sasori looked surprised and grossed out at once.

"Just cough it up Zetsu, I'm curious to see if my Mega Exclusive 200XGH96 Hair Gel was sent." Itachi muttered to Zetsu before taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright if you say so, oh and by the way, I don't remember eating a box...just some white pieces of paper." Zetsu replied.

"You mean mail?" Hidan said, finally calming down after getting a heart stroke, the 15th time today and yet it was 8a.m. in the morning. Keep it up Hidan! One more time and you'll beat the World's Record!

"BEYSDKFDFDFSDFSGVXCVGBTYDHDdsdafsfsdf...dfs..fsf.s...sdfs.....fd......df" Zetsu coughed up.

Due to the smell of Zetsu Puke, Deidara passed out, Sasori poked him with a chop stick, Itachi looked pained, Kakuzu began turning pale, and Hidan's eyes were blood-shot. Not long after the 5 Akatsuki members were covered in Zetsu puke. A few hours later they regained their consciousness.

"Woah..." Hidan said, "I think I just passed out for 2 hours...sweet." He finished off his sentence with a cheesy grin.

"That was disgusting...un..." Deidara moaned as he swiped off the dark green puke from his shoulder and felt some weight on his stomach. "AHH!!! TOBI!!! UN!!!" Deidara screamed as Tobi was close to his face, staring at him.

"Yes, sempai?" Tobi looked surprised.

"G-G-Ge-Get off of me Tobi, un!!! That's so nasty, you're covered in green...uh..stuff..un...! Yeah, your covered in green stuff, un!" Deidara shuttered while trying to push the heavy pumpkin face off of himself.

"Oh...sorry sempai...Tobi'll get off right now! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cheered while stepping off of Deidara.

"By the way...why are you covered in green...stuff, you weren't here before, un." Deidara asked Tobi.

"Well you see, yesterday the mail man was chibi, and you know Zetsu, he doesn't like chibis. So yeah he wasn't full and I came in on the wrong time so well yeah...Tobi got eaten by Zetsu." Tobi explained.

"I see...un." Deidara said. He looked around and saw Kisame helping Itachi up, Kakuzu trying to stop Hidan from swearing at puke (and there you go, the 16th heart stroke that day), Sasori was digging in the green pile of goo, picking up mail, Zetsu just stood there, blushing like mad, and there was Tobi staring at me like some sort of idiot.

Once things calmed down a bit.

_10:15a.m._

_Living Room_

"Ok, Itachi-san, Sempai, Sempai, Sasori-san, Kakuzu-san, uh...Hidan-san...me..., Kisame-san, Itachi-san, me..., Orochimaru-san, OoO! Pein-sama..." Tobi said waving the letter around.

"You better give that to Pein-sama before he kills you." Itachi suggested.

"B-B-Bu-But! Tobi's scared...Pein-sama is scary in the morning..." Tobi whispered softly.

Deidara sighed, "I'll go with you Tobi, un."

"Really Sempai?!?! You'll really do that for Tobi?!?!" Tobi's emotions suddenly changed, and glomped Deidara.

"Don't push it Lollipop Face, un." Deidara said.

"HAI!!!" Tobi pranced down the halls.

_10:30a.m_

_Outside Pein's Bedroom_

"Ok, Tobi...just carefully slide it under the door...un." Deidara said pointing in a line of light underneath Pein's huge bedroom door.

"Yes, sempai." Tobi slide in underneath the door. "What now?"

"Now we run, un." Deidara said already running off.

"HEY SEMPAI!!! WAIT UP FOR TOBI!!!" Tobi ran after Deidara.

With all that loud yelling outside Pein's bedroom, the Leader was bound to wake up.

_10:45a.m._

_Inside Pein's Bedroom_

"What the fuck...uh..." Pein muttered, getting up and walking up to the door to see who it was. When he got there, there was a white envelope sitting on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Opened it up and read it slowly. Pein closed the envelope up and there was shock in his eyes.

"DAMN!!!" Pein yelled, his deep voice echoed off the walls.

_11:00a.m_

_Living Room._

"What do you think happened?" Kisame asked with a big grin on his big blue face. (ok, that was kinda racist wasn't it?)

Itachi sighed. "Who knows."

Pein came charging into the room muttering something under his breath. Once he saw all the Akatsuki members sitting in the living room he made an announcement.

"Ahem, gentle-men, as you can see my brother-" Before Pein could finish his sentence he was interrupted.

"HOLY SHIT!!! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!?!" Hidan bursted out.

"Ok, Hidan...I always had a brother, I always will have a brother, and this certain brother of mine is getting married in New York on Thursday." Pein finished off his sentence.

"And you are telling us this why...?" Sasori asked emotionlessly.

"Well, it says in the letter." Pein replied handing the redhead the letter.

Sasori accepted it and read aloud.

"_Dear Pein-oniisan, _

_I have found a gorgeous young woman, past the last few months we've been getting to know each other a lot._  
_And finally we have decided that we are going to get married!_  
_Isn't that exciting?_  
_We are going to have the wedding in the "Blue Rod Hotel", Canada, Toronto, the one beside the Indian Chicken Restaurant._  
_It'll be on Thursday, May 7. _  
_I hope you can make it._  
_Oh, and by the way, if this doesn't bother you. _  
_May you bring those fine young gentle-men you teach to come as well?_  
_It'll be a blast. _  
_Please wear something formal, I don't wish to see 9 men walking around in big scary Akatsuki cloaks._  
_Last time during the 'Thanks Giving Dinner' you made a 7 year old girl choke on a drumstick._  
_And her parents weren't so pleased. _

_Best Wishes, Paul Nagato._"

"Woah...talk about a cheesy letter, and he calls you Pein-_oniisan_!?!" Kisame bursted out laughing, and get jabbed in the ribs by Itachi's elbow.

"...Sorry...Itachi..." Kisame apologized. He received a sigh from the Uchiha.

"JUST HOW IN JASHIN'S NAME, DOES SOMEBODY CHOKE ON A DRUMSTICK?!?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!" Hidan looked surprised.

"I believe the poor girl died after." Kakuzu said matter-a-factly. "Only 99.99999999% of the world's population can survive being choked on a drumstick. And when I mean by 99.99999999%, I only mean 'Hidan'."

"Che-" Was all Kakuzu got from Hidan.

"Oh...we're going to a wedding in Toronto, that's going to be so exciting, un." Deidara squealed.

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi squealed just like Deidara.

"This is going to be interesting." The puppeteer smirked.

Zetsu just gave a big smile, which was rarely scene.

"We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, 5:00a.m., so I command you all to go to sleep at 1:00p.m. in the afternoon. Pack up in the next 2 hours." Pein said pointing around like the infamous Tamaki Suou.

"And why is that...?" Hidan asked.

"Because I am the Emperor of Akatsuki, hahaha..." Pein said laughing crazily.

"He's lost it, un." Deidara sighed.

...To Be Continued...


	2. Let's Pack Up

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own anything in this story expect **_**Paul Nagato. **_**The Akatsuki owns whatever they are bringing to Toronto. '**_**Betty' **_**belongs to Kisame. 'Canadian Pot Pies' belong to the person who ever created 'Pot Pies'. The characters, Naruto, and the Akatsuki all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2: Let's Pack Up**

_12p.m._

_Tobi and Zetsu's Bedroom_

"What are you going to pack Zetsu?" Tobi asked while stuffing his Elmo P.J.s in his orange suit case.

"Clothes…" Zetsu said nervously.

"What type of clothes…?" Tobi asked more interested now.

"I don't know…cotton clothes…?" Zetsu asked answered.

"I see…" Tobi was calm. Then he jumped on Zetsu and attacked his suit case. And ripping the 'cotton' clothes out of the suitcase.

"Tobi! What in god's name are you doing?!?!" Zetsu shrieked catching the falling clothes.

"Ah Ha!!! I knew it Zetsu!" Tobi yelled.

"What do you know…?" Zetsu asked again getting suspicious.

"That you wear Barney P.J.s!!!" Tobi said holding them up proudly.

"You will shut up this moment before I eat you." Zetsu said getting angry.

"Don't eat Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said running back to his own bed and shuffled into a ball form.

'What the fuck..." Zetsu thought while putting his Barney P.J.s back in his green suitcase with pink flowers.

_12:15p.m._

_Sasori and Deidara's Bedroom_

"Danna, should I bring my clay, un?" Deidara asked holding up his clay collection.

"If you don't want to break your back holding your suitcase, I would be smart and not bring it." Sasori placed his Sand Village Headband in his teal suitcase and zipped it up.

"Alright, un." Deidara said finding more stuff to fill up his 'already going to explode' suitcase. "Now that your done packing, danna, un. How about you help me, un?" Deidara asked.

"No." Sasori said flatly.

"Why not, un?!?!" Deidara said in shock.

"…"

"Don't give me the silent treatment, un!" said Deidara looking at his overflowing suitcase then back at Sasori.

"Do you still want me to answer that question Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"No…I think I know why you don't want to help me, un." Deidara sighed.

Sasori smirked.

_12:30p.m._

_Itachi and Kisame's Bedroom_

"Where are you going Kisame?" Itachi asked and looked up at his blue partner.

"Uh…to bring Betty." Kisame said looking back at Itachi.

"Who's 'Betty'?" Asked the Uchiha with one brow higher than the other.

"It's the salmon in the freezer." Kisame smiled showing off his sharp teeth.

"And may I ask why, are you bringing a frozen salmon on a trip to Toronto…?" Itachi feeling stupid to ask that question.

"Because, Betty'll feel lonely if I leave her behind…" Kisame turning that smile upside down.

"Remind me why a dead frozen piece of salmon'll feel lonely…?" Asked the black haired Uchiha.

"…YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!!" Kisame ran down the hall. There was a thud.

"He tripped." Itachi sighed. And continued packing up his Uchiha clan suitcase that he got when he was 10.

_12:45p.m._

_Hidan and Kakuzu's Bedroom_

"NO! FUCK YOU KAKUZU! I CAN BRING ANY FUCKING THING I WANT TORONTO!!!" Hidan said shouting at Kakuzu on the top of his lungs.

"Ok, how much times have I told you not to shout at random stuff! You. Are. Going. To. Get. A. Heart. Attack. And then right after telling you that…what do you do? You start shouting about random stuff!" Kakuzu said calmly.

"I WILL BRING 4 CANS OF PEAS IF I FUCKING WANT TO!!!" Hidan yelled.

"You need to calm the fuck down. And bring something normal…" Kakuzu starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, at least I'm not the one who has a potato sack for a suitcase!" Hidan said pointing at the ragged potato sack that used to carry the rotten potatoes.

"Hey! It's good saving the environment! I am helping the environment in many ways! And that means re-using certain things!" Said the stitched up man, slightly blushing.

"Oh, puh-leas." The immortal one sitting down on his bed. "What happens if that sack rips open and all your shit comes out. Huh?"

"I'm only bringing medical stuff for somebody's sake, -ahem ahem- Hidan –ahem-." Kakuzu said pulling the potato sack closer to himself.

Hidan just rolled his pink beady eyes.

_1:00p.m._

_Pein's Bedroom_

"What are you doing Pein-sama?" Orochimaru asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Watching po-, pot pies." Pein shuttered, surprised that Orochimaru came.

"Really…?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically.

"Yes…I'm researching 'Pot Pies'." Pein answered.

"What type of 'Pot Pies'?" asked the snake man.

"Uh…I don't know…Canadian 'Pot Pies'…?" Pein described it lamely.

"Right…" Orochimaru walked out Pein's bedroom. "You go on and continue your 'research' on 'Canadian Pot Pies'." Once Orochimaru was far down the hall, he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stupid snake bastard…I know he wanted to 'research' on 'Canadian Pot Pies' too." Pein murmured.

Everybody was bored other than Orochimaru and Pein-sama 'researching' on 'Canadian Pot Pies'. Everyone else went to sleep before it was 2:00p.m. but oh well. They'll have quite an adventure tomorrow. Ok, well I have nothing else to write…So let's check their Suitcase Contents.

**Suitcase Contents:**

**Tobi:** Extra Masks, Elmo P.J.s, Orange and Black Jacket, Black Track Pants, and Crayons

**Zetsu: **Mini Flower Pot (his inspiration), 'Barney P.J.s', Green Raincoat (I know random…he doesn't own a lot of stuff…)

**Deidara: **Hair Ties, Comb, Hair Gel, Body Wash, Magazine, IPod, Jeans, Camera, and Extra Accessories.

**Sasori: **4 Wooden Arms, 6 Wooden Legs, A Head, A Body, and A Little Puppet.

**Itachi: **9 Cans of Hair Gel, Hair Ties, Hair Straighter, Hair Eye, Contact Lenses, and a Black Jacket.

**Kisame: **His sword, and Betty.

**Hidan: **4 Cans of Peas, His Rosary, and His Scythe.

**Kakuzu: **Grocery Store Bags, Medical Equipment, Collection of Hearts and His Wallet.

**Orochimaru:** ???

**Pein**: Laptop, Self-Piercing Kit, and Extra Piercings.

…To Be Continued…


	3. Destination: Air Port

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own anything in this story expect **_**Paul Nagato**_**. I do not own 'The Akatsuki Mobile'; it belongs to its rightful owners, Pein-sama. I do not own Kakuzu's potato sack, it belongs to Kakuzu. The characters, Naruto, and the Akatsuki all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 3: Destination: Air Port**

_5:00a.m._

_Living Room_

"Oh wake up my fellow Akatsuki members." Pein sang as he pranced down the stairs holding his black suitcase with chains dangling from it.

Pein was pleased to see the Akatsuki walk down the stairs Deidara was holding his loaded suitcase, followed by Sasori with a simple teal suitcase, then Hidan came down with a grey suitcase, Pein wasn't surprised to see Kakuzu with a potato sack, after it was Tobi running down, Zetsu was next balancing his suitcase on his head, Itachi came down with a small black suitcase finally Kisame came down as well with his sword and a blue back pack.

"Alright gentle-men! We are ready to head to the airport!!! Oh, and Tobi go pee-pee now because we won't stop at every McDonald's just for you to use the washroom. The plane'll leave in exactly 2 hours!" Pein said excitedly.

"Yes, Pein-sama." Moaned the Akatsuki, they were still tired.

Everybody walked outside the Akatsuki Hideout and Pein locked the door. They stared at a black mini-van with Akatsuki clouds on it, and the plate name was "AKATSUKI". They sighed and took a seat inside the mini-van.

"As you can see, I named this baby," Pein said patting the van. "The Akatsuki Mobile."

"Ok, good to know." Hidan replied, rolling his eyes.

Kakuzu sat in the driver's seat and started up the mini-van. Beside him was Pein, singing his happy song, behind Kakuzu was Tobi, in the middle was Deidara, beside Deidara was Sasori, behind Sasori was Orochimaru, behind Deidara was Hidan, and beside Hidan was Zetsu. It was a little hard fitting Zetsu in the mini-van since he was so big. The venus-fly-trap on his dented the ceiling of the poor mini-van, and Kakuzu wasn't so happy about it.

_5:30a.m._

_In 'The Akatsuki Mobile'_

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING ELBOW ZETSU!!! IT IS JABBING MY KIDNEYS!!!" Hidan shouted at the plant man.

"Sorry, Hidan." Zetsu shuffled his arms.

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm bored, sempai." Tobi said looking at Deidara.

"Then find something to do dumbass, un." Said the bomber already looking annoyed.

"Oh okies-" The lollipop faced man said, then paused. "Tobi has to go pee-pee."

"You what…un? Didn't Pein-sama tell you to go 'pee-pee' when we were back at the lair, un?!?!" Deidara asked.

"B-B-Bu-But…Tobi didn't have to go pee-pee then." Tobi said Deidara knew that Tobi's lips were quivering inside his mask.

"What do you want me to do about it, un?" Deidara making a weird face.

"Uh…" Tobi said blushing through his mask.

"No Tobi…You didn't do what I thought you did…NO! FUCK! TOBI NO!!!" Deidara exclaimed. Forgetting his traditional 'un'.

"Sorry sempai!!! Tobi couldn't hold it!!!" Tobi said.

After hearing that Kakuzu quickly pulled over to the near by McDonalds, and everybody rushed out of the mini-van.

"FUCK TOBI!" Hidan yelled at the lollipop man.

"NO…TOBI UNIRATED IN 'THE AKATSUKI MOBILE'…" Pein moaned dramatically and fell down on his knees.

"Dude, that's just nasty." Kisame said glancing over to the mini-van.

"PERFECT! NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET THAT FUCKING MINI-VAN-" Before Kakuzu could finish he was interrupted.

"-ahem- 'The Akatsuki Mobile'" Pein muttered.

"Yes, whatever. Anyways. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET THAT FUCKING 'The Akatsuki Mobile' TO BE WASHED?!?!" Kakuzu looked like he was going to explode.

"Sorry, Kakuzu-san, Tobi didn't mean to do it!" Tobi said defending himself.

Itachi, Sasori and Orochimaru just sighed.

"At least you weren't right beside him when he peed, un. He got his fucking pee on my jacket, un." Deidara frowned.

Tobi just walked up to Deidara and bowed meaning he was sorry.

"Forget about your jacket. How are we going to get to the airport?" Itachi asked.

"We can always take the bus…" Tobi suggested.

"You shut up Tobi, un." Deidara said glaring at Tobi.

"Sorry…" Tobi said now hiding behind Zetsu.

"Ok, Kakuzu you call the car washing company to pick up 'The Akatsuki Mobile', and we will all take the bus to the airport." Pein said pointing at Kakuzu.

"Do you know how much a bus token costs?!?!" Kakuzu yelled out again.

"Uh…5 cents?" Kisame said.

"YES! 5 CENTS…!!!" Kakuzu was taking 5 cents too seriously.

"We got to hurry it's 6:15 right now. We only have 45 minutes to get there and check our passports." Pein said running to the near by convenient store to buy bus tokens for everybody.

"SHIT!" They all mouthed.

Kakuzu sighed and took out his cell and dialed a few numbers into it. "Hello, is this is car wash place? Um…yeah somebody pissed in my mini-van…yes...uh…no? Uh…beside the McDonalds, yeah ok. Ok. WHAT?!?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT IS $400?!?! Ok, well fuck you."

Hidan chuckled.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu hissed at the immortal man.

"Ok, the mini-van is in front of McDonalds, I trust you idiots to pick it up at 7:00, got it?" Kakuzu spoke into his cell phone again.

Ok Pein came back to the tokens in his hands. He handed each of the Akatsuki members a token. And they all walked over to the bus stop beside McDonalds and waited.

_5 minutes later…6:20a.m._

_On the Local Bus_

The bus came. The Akatsuki entered the bus and gave the driver their tokens. And all took a seat. They received weird looks from people. Well they stand out a lot due to Pein's extreme facial piercings, Kisame's skin colour, Itachi's red eyes, Orochimaru's pale skin, Deidara's palm mouths, Sasori's ball jointed body parts, Kakuzu's stitches, Tobi's mask, Hidan's platinum hair, Zetsu's multiple skin colours and Venus-fly-trap.

"Hey, mommy do they have some weird decease?" A little girl whispered to her mother.

"Sh…don't make eye contact with them." Said the little girl's mother hugging her.

"Che-, people these days." Hidan muttered.

_6:30a.m._

_Air Port_

The Akatsuki finally arrived at the airport and quickly walked in.

"Woah this place is so big." Tobi looking amazed, staring at the escalators and the people.

Tobi was dragged by Deidara towards the passport check and luggage check. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Orochimaru, and Zetsu, all got past security no problem. Somehow they didn't think that Kakuzu's 'Potato Sack' was considered a 'luggage'.

"No, this potato sack over here is my suitcase." Kakuzu said shoving the potato sack in the security's face.

"Sir, this potato sack is NOT a luggage." The security man said.

Kakuzu gave him a stare.

"Ok fine, but you will have to carry this onto the plane it will not be put with the other luggage. Understood?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu said picking up his potato sack and flinging it over his shoulder.

Once they got to Kisame and Hidan they did not approve their weapons.

"A SWORD AND A SCYTHE!!! WE HAVE WEAPONS 2319!!! 2319!!!" The guard shouted.

"I need that," Hidan insisted. "If you continue to annoy me I'll have no fucking choice and use it on you." Hidan ended it with a wide grin.

"What he said." Kisame stood proudly.

Kakuzu walked over and grabbed Hidan's hand.

"What did I tell you about threatening people in public?!?!" Kakuzu hissed.

Hidan sighed and apologized to the security guard sarcastically and pulled Kisame along.

_6:45a.m._

_After Security Check_

They made it on time until Deidara noticed a wet spot on Tobi's pants.

"YOU DUMBASS, UN! DIDN'T YOU THINK OF CHANGING PANTS AFTER YOU PEED?!?!" Deidara yelled quietly at Tobi.

"No, sorry sempai. You guys were too busy and Tobi didn't want to make more trouble." Tobi said frowning inside his mask.

"But this is fucking embarrassing, un! Walking around with a fully grown man with a wet spot in the middle of his pants, un! Do you feel no shame, un?!?!" Deidara said smacking Tobi in the head.

Once the other Akatsuki's heard that they gave grossed out looks.

"Ok, we have 15 more minutes, during these 15 minutes I demand you, Tobi. To find a new pair of pants!" Pein said pointing at Tobi.

"Yes, Pein-sama!" Tobi said running to a pants store inside the airport.

The others just sighed.

_10 minutes later…6:55a.m._

_Outside the Pants Store_

"Where the fuck is this little bastard!" Hidan said starting to get pissed.

"Tobi's back!" Tobi yelled running towards the group with new black pants.

"Thank god he is not wearing that pair of wet pants, un." Deidara said relieved.

"Flight 6709, Canada, Toronto." The intercom cracked.

"To the airplane!!!" The Akatsuki ran towards the plane that they were going on.

…To Be Continued…


	4. The Horrific Plane Ride

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own anything in this story expect **_**Paul Nagato**_**. I do not own the book **_**'I'm About to Murder Mr. Lollipop-face'**_**. I do not own Toronto. I do not own the air attendants, or the air line company. I do not own what the Akatsuki ordered for food. The characters, Naruto, and the Akatsuki all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 4: The Horrific Plane Ride**

**Plane Seating Plan:**

**Tobi: **Left Window

**Deidara: **Beside Tobi

**Sasori: **Beside Deidara

Sidewalk…

**Itachi: **Beside Sidewalk

**Kisame: **Beside Itachi

**Orochimaru: **Beside Kisame

**Pein: **Beside Orochimaru

Sidewalk…

**Zetsu: **Beside Sidewalk

**Kakuzu: **Beside Zetsu

**Hidan: **Right Window

_--_

_Monday, May 4 _

_7:30a.m._

_Tobi, Deidara and Sasori's Seats_

Poke. "Whatcha doing?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"Reading."

Poke. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

Poke. "What's it called?"

"It's called 'I'm About to Murder Mr. Lollipop-face'." Deidara slammed his book shut.

Poke. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Poke. "How much longer?"

"About two hours."

Poke. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Get out of your seat and walk that way."

Poke. "Which way?"

"Open the latch labeled Emergency Exit."

Poke. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I am never sarcastic."

Poke. "Are you mad at me?"

"I will be if you keep poking me and asking stupid questions."

"Oh. Sorry."

Pause.

"My mother said there's no such thing as a stupid question."

There were 'beating sounds'.

Sasori sighed.

_7:45a.m._

_Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, and Pein's Seats_

Itachi was fast asleep he needs to rest his Sharingan eyes, at this rate he was going to go blind at the age of 30. Kisame was flipping through a cooking magazine. Orochimaru and Pein were 'researching' on 'Canadian Pot Pies', on Pein's laptop.

"Woah…that's nice." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"Yeah...Oh, hey wait. Aren't you gay? Aren't you like…suppose to be raping Sasuke right now and not searching up po- I mean 'Pot Pies' with me?!?!" Pein said with shock in his eyes.

"Well, I admit that I am gay, Sasuke-chan isn't here so I guess I might as well 'search' up 'Pot Pies' with you." Orochimaru answered.

"I see…let's go on this site!!!" Pein said clicking on his mouse.

"Oh…" The two perverted men groaned with a smirk.

_8:00a.m._

_Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan's Seats_

"Zzz…" Zetsu feel asleep and he was snoring quite loudly.

Hidan was taking all the spare time he had to pray to his god, Jashin.

"Oh…Jashin-sama, please bless me on this trip." Hidan slowly whispered with his hands clasped together. The right window light made it look like Hidan was praying in a church with holy light.

Kakuzu was calculating all the money spent on this plane trip, he had a calculator, and pieces of paper on the mini plane desk. He was muttering something dark under his breathe and there was purple aura around him.

_9:00a.m_

_Plane_

Soon the entire Akatsuki were worn out. They were all asleep. Itachi had his black glasses on and it looked like he was blind. Kisame was holding 'Betty' tightly; Orochimaru and Pein were leaning on each other's shoulders for support. Sasori was sleeping with his eyes open, Deidara and his palm mouths were drooling a lot. Tobi was hugging an airplane blanket. Zetsu continued snoring loudly, Kakuzu had papers around him, and Hidan was literally humping his Rosary. The time passed by fast, before they knew it, it was dinner time.

_6:00p.m._

_Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, and Pein's Seats_

"Woah…guys. We've slept for 10 hours straight." Kisame said putting Betty back into his bag, after seeing that his friends are awake.

"Hmn." Was all Kisame got from Itachi, Itachi took off his glasses.

"I had a dream that I become a po-, I mean 'Pot Pie'." Pein finished.

"You had a dream that you became a 'Pot Pie'?" Kisame asked thinking that was the stupidest dream ever.

Orochimaru whispered in Pein's ear, "You mean you became a 'Pot Pie' star? Hm?"

"Yeah that's it." Pein said while blushing and admitting the truth.

"Ok whatever." Said the fish man.

_6:05p.m._

_Tobi, Deidara and Sasori's Seats_

"That was a good nap, un." Deidara said stretching.

"Indeed it was." Sasori agreed.

"Tobi's hungry." Tobi commented.

"Then find something to eat you little loser, un." Said the terrorist bomber.

"They should be serving food in about uh…5 more minutes." Sasori said looking down on his watch.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered.

_--_

_6:10_

_Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan's Seats_

"Hungry…must eat…" Zetsu growled his mouth is drooling.

"Oh my god-" Kakuzu hissed.

"-ahem- Jashin –ahem-" Hidan pointed out.

"Oh my Jashin-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

"What Hidan?!?!"

"JASHIN-SAMA ISN'T YOURS!!! HE'S MINE!!! AND MINE ONLY!!!' Hidan said almost punching Kakuzu.

"I never said-, Oh…I didn't mean it that way Hidan! You have to believe me!!!" Kakuzu said backing away from the immortal man. But only hitting Zetsu.

"Hccch…" Zetsu growled, attempting to eat Kakuzu.

'Oh, lord what did I do to deserve this?' Kakuzu thought, before getting punched by Hidan. Just when Zetsu was about to take a bit of Kakuzu, the air attendant came and offered them food. Zetsu told the air attendant 20 of everything. And so it was given to him. Kakuzu got a sandwich, and Hidan got some spaghetti. Kakuzu wasn't so happy that in total Zetsu's meal cost $70, and including his and Hidan's, in total it was $83.12. Which we all know is a complete rip off.

_6:15p.m._

_Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru and Pein's Seats_

An air attendant came around the 4 missing-nins and asked them to pick food for dinner. Right away she had great interest in Pein-sama. Itachi ordered a vegetarian pizza, Kisame ordered a cheese burger, Orochimaru ordered fried noodles, and Pein ordered a banana. The air attendant was satisfied with what the others ordered but not with Pein's.

"Excuse me sir. A fine young man like you with such a fit body should eat more than just a banana." The air attendant whispered in his ear.

"Nah it's ok, I don't need to eat. I'm just ordering a banana to pay more to the bill. A.K.A. pissing my friend, Kakuzu off." Pein didn't care at all.

"Alright sir," She was disappointed, "So it's a vegetarian pizza, a cheese burger, fried noodles and a banana?"

They nodded.

"Ok, that'll be $40.25, I'll be right back with your orders." She walked away.

"Pssh…What a whore." Orochimaru said smirking at Pein.

"Mhm…" Pein said agreeably

_6:20p.m._

_Tobi, Deidara and Sasori's Seats_

"Hey can we take our order?" Tobi asked one of the air attendants.

"Sure, one moment." Another one of the air attendants walking towards Tobi's Deidara's and Sasori's seats.

"Ok, what would you like?" This one had a very cheerful attitude.

"Uh…I'll have a strawberry and banana parfait, un." The blonde bomber said with a smile.

"I'll go with an apple." Said the redhead.

"And Tobi'll have dango!!!" Tobi said with the same attitude.

"Alrighty! That'll be $23.45!" The girl smiled.

"Okies." Tobi handed her a $20 bill and a few coins. And received his change.

_6:40_

_Zetsu, Hidan's and Kakuzu's Seats_

Zetsu finished 20 of everything and is now thankfully full. Kakuzu ate his sandwich and Hidan finished his spaghetti.

"Yum…" Zetsu said turning chibi, a slight blush across his face and a little over sized belly.

"Man, you could've sticked with a simple sandwich!" Kakuzu hissed.

Kakuzu only received a chibi glare from Zetsu.

"The spaghetti isn't that bad, the sauce is really good though." Hidan commented as he put his fork down.

Kakuzu sighed as he piled the dishes up and gave them to the same air attendant.

"Thanks uh-"

"Sarah." The attendant finished for Kakuzu.

"Right, thanks Sarah." Kakuzu smiled.

And the attendant smiled back.

_6:50p.m._

_Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, and Pein's Seats_

"Here you go." The 'whore' attendant came and set the food to the people who ordered them.

She set Itachi's vegetarian pizza down in front of him, Kisame cheese burger, and Orochimaru's fried noodles. Then she walked seductively towards Pein and handed him, his banana.

"Thank you." Pein said with a smile.

"No problem." She whispered in his ear again but more seductively this time.

Pein shuddered. She walked off again.

"Hey, have you noticed that her skirt was higher than before?" Orochimaru asked Pein.

"No…not that you have pointed it out."

"Heh, thought so," Orochimaru scoffed. "She's one of the whores that'll fall for you."

"Totally." Kisame said butting to the conversation, and biting into his burger.

"Mhm…" The Uchiha said with a smug grin.

"You think so?" Pein asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…" The other 3 answered.

And before they knew it, she came back, again. This time you could literally see her panties when she walks. She walked over towards Pein and gave him something in a folded piece of paper. Walked off…again.

"What does it say?" Kisame asked.

Pein opened up the piece of paper. The others saw numbers in it.

"So she's trying to contact you?" Orochimaru asked.

"That's what is seems like." Said Itachi.

Pein closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He saw her come back. In her face he ripped up the piece of paper. When she got even closer with shocked eyes, Pein pulled on her tie to get her on her knees in front of Pein. Now Pein's face was a little higher than the girl's.

"Listen whore, I'm not interested so stop making a fool of yourself. It's for the best." Pein whispered in her ear.

As she was rejected in front of everybody on the plane, the rest of the Akatsuki's heard, and her fellow air attendant girls heard as well. Tears started to form in her eyes and she ran off.

"Kinda harsh?" Hidan said leaning a little forward from his seat so he could see Pein better.

"I don't think so." Pein said blinking a few times.

Deidara chuckled. "That's just Pein-sama for you, un."

"I agree." Sasori said.

"Tobi thinks what Pein-sama did was right!" Tobi proudly stood up.

"Sit down, un." Deidara tugged on Tobi's shirt harshly and there was a thud when Tobi's ass hit the seat.

"Sorry sempai…" Tobi apologized.

"Good job." Orochimaru giving Pein a high-five.

"I just hope I don't have to deal with her lawyer and her suffering." Kakuzu muttered darkly.

"I doubt." Itachi finally spoke.

After all that commotion, things calmed down. There were 10 more minutes before they land. They could see the beautiful lights of Toronto below them.

"It's beautiful, un." Deidara said leaning his head of Sasori's shoulder.

"I know this sounds weird but I think is true art." Tobi commented.

He received a glare from Deidara and Sasori. There 'beating up' sounds. So never mind, the commotion never ended. Like who am I kidding, things will never be calm when the Akatsuki is around.

"STUPID LIGHTS'LL NEVER BE TRUE ART, UN!!!"

"WAH!!! SORRY SEMPAI!!! TOBI IS A GOOD B- OW!!! THAT HUR- OWIES!!!"

…To Be Continued…


	5. Blue Rod Hotel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story expect for Paul Nagato. Toronto belongs to Ontario, Canada. I read the story "Akatsuki Go: On Holiday" it was by Shuriken to the Face, that story's setting really really inspired me. The 'themed rooms' at Alton Towers are pretty much alike to the "**_**Special**_** Rooms" in my story. So I'm sorry if you didn't like me using your idea…I'll try and make it up to you, if you would like. Alton Towers was a really awesome and fun place to go XD. **

**Chapter 5: Blue Rod Hotel **

_--_

_7:00p.m_

_Outside Air Port, Toronto_

"Toronto is beautiful, un." Deidara said walking out of the air port, with the rest of the Akatsuki and their luggages.

"It is." The others all agreed. Toronto during the night was one of the most beautiful sceneries. The beautiful lights that shimmer through the clear night sky. The sky was bright from the dotted shining stars. The Akatsuki sighed together and stared into the sky.

"We should stay at the hotel that my nephew has the wedding in, it'll be more convenient for us. Uh…let's see…'_Blue Rod Hotel'_." Pein said rubbing his chin.

"Didn't he tell us that it was beside an Indian Chicken Restaurant?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu smacked the back of Hidan's head, "Do you know how much 'Indian Chicken Restaurants' there are in Toronto?!?!"

"Geez…" Hidan whimpered.

"I think Deidara found it." Itachi pointed out.

"Oh where…? Kukukuku…" Orochimaru smiled sarcastically.

"Over here, un." Deidara said pointing at a large building with a blue sign, _'Blue Rod Hotel'_ written on it.

"Well isn't that name racist." Said the **blue** man.

Itachi chuckled.

"What are we waiting for then?" Pein asked.

"TO 'BLUE ROD HOTEL'!!!" The Akatsuki pumped their fists up in the air, and ran towards the hotel.

_--_

_7:30p.m._

_Inside Blue Rod Hotel_

"This place is so big!!! Tobi likes it!" Tobi was smiley goofily inside his mask.

"Dei-chan likes it too, un!" Deidara squealed again, clapping his hands together.

"We all like it." Zetsu said looking around.

Pein walked up to the counter and explained that they were going to 'Paul Nagato's' wedding.

"Oh, yes. You must be uh… Mr. The Greatest Evil Leader Of All Humanity Kind?" The desk lady asked.

"Yes, of course I am Mr. 'The Greatest Evil Leader Of All Humanity Kind'." Pein spoke dramatically.

"I see…" The lady murmured. "Anyways, Mr. Paul Nagato has all registered you all special rooms here at 'Blue Rod Hotel'."

"Awesome."

"Here are your keys." The lady handed it to Pein.

"Thanks." Pein said smiling.

Pein walked back to his crowd of little evil minions and spoke.

"My nephew as booked us all _special_ rooms! Now we will decide on who'll get what room. Of course we'll be in partners. Our mission partners." There were groaning and cheers.

"FUCK! I WILL NOT FUCKING SHARE A ROOM WITH KAKUZU!!! IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THAT WE GO ON FUCKING MISSIONS TOGETHER!!! AND YOU EXPECT US TO SHARE _SPECIAL_ ROOMS NOW?!?!" Hidan swore loudly.

"I'm ok with it as long as I don't have to pay." Kakuzu spoke.

"Fuck…" Hidan muttered under his breathe darkly.

"Yay, un! I'm sharing a room with danna, un!" Deidara cheered, and hugged his danna.

"Yay…?" Sasori cheered emotionlessly along with the blonde idiot.

"Let's hope that Zetsu doesn't eat Tobi…again, while Tobi is sleeping." Tobi prayed.

Zetsu grinned, "I won't, I promise…"

Tobi shivered.

"Yeah, I'm ok with sharing a room with Itachi it's just that 'which' _special _room are we getting?" Kisame asked.

"Hmn." Itachi murmured.

"There is the Kingdom Bedroom, Kyoto Cherry Blossom Bedroom, Fluffy Bunny Land Bedroom, Circus Bedroom, and The Never Ever Lasting Food Bedroom." Said the metal faced man.

"Uh…let's see. As I the Emperor of Akatsuki shall get the Kingdom Bedroom, with uh…Orochimaru. Don't mind us; we'll just be searching up 'American Pot Pies." Pein said with a smile.

"Kukukuku…Of course Pein-sama." Said the sarcastic snake.

There was an awkward silence. After a second or two, there was a loud chatter.

"Danna and I call the Kyoto Cherry Blossom Bedroom, un!" Deidara yelled.

"I call the Never Ever Lasting Food Bedroom!" Zetsu growled and drooling.

"Ok, calm down gentle-men, please. We don't want too much attention." Pein said holding his hand up for silence.

They stood there quietly.

"Ok thank you." Pein finished. "As I said before I shall get the Kingdom Bedroom with Orochimaru for obvious reasons, Sasori and Deidara'll get the Kyoto Cherry Blossom Bedroom. Zetsu and Tobi'll get the Chocolate Bedroom, because I do not wish to loose one of my Akatsuki members. Itachi and Kisame will get the Fluffy Bunny Bedroom. And lastly Hidan and Kakuzu'll get the Circus Bedroom. Any objections?"

"UH, YES! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I AM GOING TO SHARE THE 'CIRCUS BEDROOM' WITH KAKUZU!!!"Hidan shouted at Leader.

"Why is that?" Pein asked.

"FOR THE MOST OBVIOUS REASONS!" Said the immortal one.

"Why? Why do Itachi and I get the 'Fluffy Bunny Bedroom'? No offense but that is just gay." Kisame said pointing at Pein.

"I take the 'any objections' back, you may not fight back to _moi_." Said the dramatic leader.

"Uh…last time I checked _'moi'_ isn't the language that the Canadian people say, un." Deidara pointed out.

"Actually they speak English and French." Sasori butted in.

"Really danna, un?" Deidara was amazed.

Sasori nodded.

"And I don't give a fuck." Pein smiled, threw the room keys at the Akatsuki and walked off followed by Orochimaru.

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!?!" Hidan shouted at the 2 other men. While the others caught their keys.

"To watch po- 'Pot Pies'! Don't mind us!" Pein said running now.

"Damn bastard, and his 'Pot Pies'." Hidan murmured.

"I believe it was 'Canadian Pot Pies'." Kisame corrected.

"Whatever." Hidan huffed.

As they were told they all went to their _special_ bedrooms.

--

_8:00a.m._

_Kyoto Cherry Blossom Bedroom_

"It's so pretty in here, un!" Deidara said as he jumped onto the big Asian-like bed, and threw his suitcase around a corner.

When you walk inside there is a small hall then it leads to a big room with 2 beds, across from it is the bathroom. There was a mini television a closet and a dresser table. The room was lit by several of candles, there were was pink wallpaper, light pink see-through curtains, light green see-through bed curtains, and silky bed sheets. There were cherry blossoms spread across the floor.

"It is, Dei-chan." Sasori smirked, and sat on the other bed across to Deidara, he put his luggage down.

They chuckled together.

"Danna, un." Deidara said.

"Yes, Dei-chan?" Sasori asked.

"I'm hungry, un." Deidara moaned, so did his palm mouths, and his stomach growled.

"Pfft. Let's get you something to eat." Said the puppeteer.

"Okies, un!" Deidara started acting like Tobi.

_--_

_8:10p.m._

_Fluffy Bunny Bedroom_

"Oh. My. God." Kisame said with shocked eyes as he looked at the fluffy stuff around the room, he dropped his suit case and quickly ran around the room like a mad man.

"I wish I got blind sooner." Itachi looked pain, he put his luggage down and started massaging his temples.

"My eyes…oh god…they hurt so much…!!!" Kisame's eyes were watering.

"Let's go get something to eat, just to get this off of ours minds." Itachi suggested.

"Yeah, I want to spend the _least_ amount of time in this fluffy hell." Kisame said picking up a creamy coloured bunny pillow with silver stars on it.

Kisame made a disgusted face and he threw it across the room. The room had the same shape as the Kyoto Cherry Blossom Bedroom, but it was lit up by yellow night-lights. There were cream coloured curtains with silver stairs on it, the beds were big and creamy…and well…big and creamy. What Kisame hated the most, was a white plush bunny sitting on his bed. He picked it up and tore it into little pieces. Itachi just walked out the door to find something to eat. Kisame noticed his partner was gone so he quickly ran after him.

_--_

_8:20p.m._

_Hallway _

"Hurry up danna, un!" Deidara stopped running to see if Sasori caught up to him yet.

"I don't see where you get all this energy from." Sasori said panting.

"I'm just hungry, that's all, un." Deidara smiled cheekily.

"I see…" Mouthed the redhead.

"Hey guys!"

Deidara and Sasori recognized that voice somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" Kisame said walking up to Deidara and Sasori.

"To get something to eat, un." Said the blonde.

"Same! We're trying to get away from that 'fluffy hell' as much as possible." Said Kisame nodding.

"Hmn." Itachi agreed.

"Since you guys are going to eat, how bout you come with us?" Sasori offered.

"Sure!" Kisame accepted.

"If that's the case then why don't we call everybody along?" Itachi asked.

"Good idea, un!" Said Dei.

--

_8:30p.m._

_Circus Bedroom_

"What the fuck is this plastic horse suppose to do?" Hidan said walking over to a mini merry-go-ground beside the T.V.

"I think it's decoration Hidan." Said Kakuzu.

"That's some fucked up decoration." Hidan murmured.

"I'm going to go get something cheap to eat." Kakuzu said walking out of the door.

"Hey! Wait! Dammit! I'm hungry too!" Hidan said running after his partner.

--

_8:35p.m._

_Hallway_

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi walked down the hall. Suddenly a door flew open. It was Kakuzu.

"Hey, wussup." Kisame greeted.

"Hi." Kakuzu simply replied.

"Yo! Hey you little fucktards!" Hidan said patting Kisame on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you guys' hungry?" Kisame asked as he rubbed the pain away from Hidan smacking his shoulder.

"That's what we came out for." Kakuzu said.

"Mhm, that's it." Said the immortal.

"So let's go together then, un!" Deidara said pulling them along.

"Alright." Hidan yelled as he walked with the others.

Kakuzu just sighed and walked along.

_--_

_8:40p.m._

_The Never Ever Lasting Food Bedroom_

"Please Zetsu…can I just have a little teeny tiny piece of the Pizza…?" Tobi asked.

"NO!" Zetsu shouted as he stuffed another slice of pizza inside his mouth.

"Why not…you already ate the bathroom…" Tobi said quivering.

"So?" Zetsu didn't seem to care.

"Y-You'll grow fat Zetsu!" Tobi said randomly.

"So?" Zetsu replied.

"You don't care, now do you?" Tobi asked.

"Nope." Zetsu said starting to eat the rug.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Tobi shouted as he opened the door.

He saw Deidara.

"Sempai!!!" Tobi glomped the poor blonde bomber.

"Get off, un!!!" Deidara yelled for help.

"Is there anything that Sempai wants from Tobi?" Tobi said with his one-eye sparkling.

"We just wondered if you want to eat something with us, un." Deidara said as he pushed the orange-faced man off of himself.

"Tobi'll come!" Said the idiot.

"And so will I." Zetsu said walking out of the room finishing off the rug.

"So is like everything in your room made out of food?" Hidan asked looking surprised.

"Pretty much." Zetsu answered.

"Lucky. Our room is made out of fluffy- Itachi, what is our room made out of?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know." Itachi said walking off with Sasori, Kakuzu.

"Wait up danna, un!" Deidara hugging Sasori's waist.

"Wait up sempai!" Tobi said hugging Deidara's waist.

The others followed.

"Should we call Pein-sama and Orochimaru?" Sasori asked.

"Sure." They agreed.

"They need to stop their fucking 'research' on 'Canadian Pot Pies'." Hidan swore.

"There room is just down the hall." Zetsu spoke up.

They walked there and knocked on the door.

--

_8:50p.m._

_Imperial Bedroom _

"Ugh…I don't like being interrupted while watching po- Pot Pies." Pein muttered.

"You need to learn how to say 'Pot Pies' properly." Orochimaru said.

"Heh." Pein scoffed.

"Coming!" Orochimaru got off his bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

He met face to face to the Uchiha.

"Why hello there Itachi-kun." Orochimaru smirked.

"Hi."

"Is there anything that you would like?" Orochimaru asked.

"Food."

"Food? I don't have food. Sorry Itachi-kun." Orochimaru wondered.

"No."

"No? You don't want food now?" Asked the pale man.

"You. Come. Eat. Food. With. Us." Itachi broke it into syllables.

"Oh…ok. You could've said that before!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"…" Itachi gave him a stare.

"Sorry." Orochimaru backed into the room and called Pein.

"SURE!!!" Pein shouted and walked out the door dragging Orochimaru along.

"So where are we eating gentle-men?" Pein asked.

"Indian."

"Oh…the Indian Restaurant!" Pein said. "Let's go children."

The Akatsuki nodded and followed their Leader.

…To Be Continued…


End file.
